Hold on love
by Betynha G. Weasley
Summary: Um sonho é tudo que Hermione precisa para ajudá-lo a voltar.


**Disclaimer**: Tudo neste mundo HP pertence à JK Rowling, mas se a mim pertencesse, as coisas, pelo jeito, seriam menos complicadas (ou não). :P

Recomendação: Se quiser ouvir Come home enquanto lê, be my guest.

oOo

**Come home**

Hello world

Hope you're listening

Forgive me if I'm young

For speaking out of turn

There's someone I've been missed

I think that they could be

The better half of me

They're in their own place trying to make it right  
But I'm tired of justifying

So I say to you 

Come home

Come home

Cause I've been waiting for you

For so long

For so long

And right now there's a war between the vanities

But all i see is you and me

And the fight for you is all I've ever known

So come home  
Oooh

Come home - One Republic

oOo

Quando abriu os olhos, Hermione não tinha certeza onde estava, embora desconfiasse. Espreguiçou-se languidamente. O calor reconfortante dos cobertores, a maciez da cama e a sensação de segurança acolheram-na, como um abraço numa noite fria de inverno, e ela sorriu preguiçosamente.

- Oi! – A voz que não ouvia há semanas retumbou em seus ouvidos e ela pôs-se sentada, de olhos arregalados e incrédulos quando o viu novamente.

- O que... mas... O que você está fazendo aqui? Como chegou? Como nos encontrou?

- Um oi seria o suficiente, sabia? – Ele não sorriu e não esboçou qualquer reação às perguntas que ela fez.

- Er... Oi! Agora pode me responder? – a urgência em saber como ele estava ali era maior que qualquer vontade que ela sentia de abraçá-lo. _Agora não._

- O que estou fazendo aqui? O mesmo que você: ajudando o Harry.

- Mas... mas...

- Eu sei. Eu não estou, mas de certa forma não fui embora inteiramente. Como cheguei? Você me trouxe de volta.

- Como?

- Você saberá.

- Eu não entendo...

- Não há o que entender agora, Hermione. Como os encontrei? De novo, foi por sua causa.

- Ron... – o som do nome dele soou estranho e ela sentiu um frio tomar conta de seu corpo. Desde o dia em que ele havia partido, ela e Harry simplesmente não falavam o nome de Ron em voz alta. Para ambos era como reviver a dor que os infligiu com a partida do ruivo. Reservaram-se ao silêncio para preservar a amizade. – Eu não entendo.

- Você não precisa entender tudo, pelo menos não agora.

Hermione o olhou por um tempo. Um minuto talvez; uma hora quem sabe. A verdade, porém é que ela o observou em silêncio por tempo suficiente para ter a noção exata do quanto sentia falta apenas da presença dele.

- Por que você foi embora? – As lágrimas nos olhos dela ao lembrar-se do rompante que o fez deixá-la naquela noite chuvosa fizeram a pergunta escapar-lhe sem a menor resistência.

- Basicamente porque eu sou um tolo, mas também porque provavelmente o medalhão fez velhos sentimentos virem à tona. E não entenda isso como uma desculpa, é apenas a minha realidade.

- Que sentimentos?

- Não vale à pena falarmos disso agora, Hermione.

- Mas...

- Não! – Ele ergueu a mão e cobriu os lábios dela com os dedos. – Não insista, por favor. Preciso que você confie em mim, sei que é difícil e que te magoei mais que em qualquer outra ocasião, mas você tem de confiar em mim agora.

- Eu não deveria, eu realmente não deveria, mas não vejo muito sentido em não acreditar. Por hora, pelo menos. – O silêncio estendeu-se pela tenda, ecoando na imensidão da floresta isolada.

- Eu sei que vai demorar um bom tempo para que você consiga acreditar em mim de novo, mas eu queria dizer que não era minha intenção ir embora, nunca foi. A questão é que tudo aconteceu tão rápido e os meus pensamentos estavam tão desordenados que eu não consegui evitar. Eu fui um fraco por isso, sou um fraco.

- Você não é um fraco. Aquele medalhão...

- Eu sei o que o medalhão é capaz de fazer, mas desta vez não quero usá-lo como desculpa, Hermione, não é certo e não é totalmente verdadeiro. O que aconteceu, mesmo eu não querendo admitir até ali, tinha um fundo de verdade... De uma verdade que eu mesmo criei.

Ele levantou-se e foi até a entrada da tenda. Ficou ali algum tempo olhando a escuridão que se espalhava entre as árvores. Hermione, por sua vez, estava com a respiração descompassada, com medo de reviver o terror do momento em que ele desaparatou e a deixou para trás debaixo de uma chuva torrencial que enregelava seus ossos e ensopava sua alma, de forma que, dali em diante, os dias assumiram um tom frio e solitário para ela e Harry.

Ron tirou do bolso o deluminador que Dumbledore lhe deixou e o clicou. As luzes que flutuavam pela tenda desapareceram, deixando apenas a luz dos dois lampiões distantes da cama onde Hermione estava.

Caminhando de volta até onde ela estava, sentou-se ao lado dela e ergueu o objeto a altura dos olhos, observando a curiosidade tomar conta do rosto de Hermione.

- Pegue-o. – Ron estendeu o objeto para ela, que o pegou sentindo-se apreensiva. Ao clicar, em vez das luzes que antes iluminavam a tenda, Hermione viu apenas uma pequena luz azul bruxuleante flutuar no espaço que Ron mantinha entre os dois.

- O que houve?

- Na verdade, é o que está prestes a acontecer. Hermione, não desista de mim.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – uma leve sensação de pânico tomou conta de ermHHhhdkladfHermione. – Não vai embora de novo, não é?

- Eu preciso ir.

- Não! – Ela soltou um grito esganiçado, mas não muito alto. Do outro lado da tenda, Harry remexeu-se na cama.

- Você não pode acordá-lo. – ele sussurrou - Ele ainda está se recuperando, lembra? – _Godric's Hollow._

É claro que ela se lembrava. Parte da desesperança que tomou conta de seu coração tinha origem naquela noite quase fatal. Estavam sozinhos, foram atacados por Nagini e quase pegos por Voldemort. A varinha de Harry se partira com um feitiço ricocheteado e agora ela não sabia o que dizer a ele quando acordasse. Sentia-se em parte culpada por tudo que aconteceu na casa de Bathilda Bagshot.

Hermione olhou para Harry que estava deitado de costas para ela e parecia profundamente adormecido. Viu os objetos e livros distorcidos. Havia uma luz desestabilizando sua visão, e Hermione não entendia o porquê de estar se sentindo levemente grogue, mesmo com a sensação de frio intenso nas mãos e no rosto.

- Por que você teve de ir embora, Ron? Por quê? Não há um dia sequer que eu não me lembre de você. Tudo dentro dessa tenda me lembra você. – Ele segurou as mãos dela, mas ainda assim o frio não cedia.

- É, percebo. Por acaso você está vestida com meu suéter. – Ela enrubesceu e abaixou os olhos. – É bom saber que você sente minha falta. Vou tentar compensar de alguma forma.

- Eu queria acreditar que você vai voltar. – Ron pegou o deluminador e clicou novamente. A pequena luz retornou a sua origem e a meia luz cobriu-os novamente.

- Sinto tanto a sua falta, Hermione. – Ele sussurrou intensamente, quando, com cuidado para não fazer barulho, aproximou-se dela e inclinou o corpo para frente. Aproximou o rosto do dela e cheirou o cabelo que estava jogado sobre os ombros.

- Eu também. – Ela fechou os olhos quando o cheiro da pele dele invadiu seus sentidos e no segundo seguinte o mundo ao redor não existia.

- Sei que vai demorar, te conheço o suficiente para saber que você não vai me perdoar tão rápido como eu gostaria, mas eu entendo. Só peço que não desista de mim, por favor.

- Como eu vou desistir de você, Ron? – ela suspirou longamente e passou as mãos pelos cabelos vermelhos que ela tanto adorava - Se eu fizer isso... Se eu fizer isso, estarei desistindo de mim mesma.

- Eu preciso que você acorde. – Ele sussurrou novamente, agora mais próximo ainda. Estava tão perto dela, que Hermione conseguia sentir a respiração quente dele sobre seus lábios, mas ela o olhava nos olhos com medo de ele desaparecer e deixá-la sozinha de novo. – Eu vou voltar. Por você.

E Hermione fechou os olhos quando sentiu o toque macio dos lábios do ruivo sobre os seus e as mãos dele acariciando seu rosto. Ela desejou um sinal de carinho da parte dele por tanto tempo que não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Ela segurou-o pelos ombros. Um toque desesperado, as mãos ansiosas chegando ao pescoço e acariciando os cabelos que cobriam a nuca dele.

- Não se esqueça, eu estou sempre com você. Eu vou voltar, Hermione. – Ele falou baixinho antes de ela abrir os olhos e ser recebida pelo frio da manhã solitária.

oOo

Uma rajada de vento mais forte fez Hermione acordar. Ela abriu os olhos assustada, sem entender o que estava acontecendo, nem em que lugar estava até sentir a dureza do chão onde estava sentada.

O livro que estava em seu colo antes de ela adormecer havia escorregado para o chão. O cobertor havia deslizado e ela sentia uma onda fria enregelando suas pernas, as pontas dos dedos estavam levemente roxas e o rosto estava frio e pálido. Olhou para os lados várias vezes. Tinha certeza que os feitiços estavam corretos e sabia que ninguém poderia passar por eles a menos que soubesse onde ela e Harry estavam, ainda assim pareceu tão real.

Obviamente foi apenas um sonho. Ela tocou os lábios e fechou os olhos. Tão bom, mas um sonho apenas. Por tão pouco tempo ela se sentiu normal novamente. Sentiu-se segura e, por que não dizer, um pouquinho mais feliz.

Jogou o cobertor de vez para o lado e trouxe as pernas junto ao peito. Ficou olhando para um ponto a sua frente por muito tempo, pensando em várias coisas, principalmente no que ele havia dito. Aquele sonho foi tão vívido, tão real. Como era possível sentir o calor da tenda, do toque dele. Como ela conseguiu entendê-lo, se ainda era incapaz de admitir que iria perdoá-lo se um dia tivesse a oportunidade de revê-lo.

Foi então que Hermione percebeu a profundidade de seus próprios pensamentos. No fundo, ela sabia que talvez nunca mais pudesse ver Ron novamente; tinha uma sensação pulsante de que a qualquer momento morreria e morreria sem saber se ele estava vivo ou não, se estava bem ou não. Morreria sem ter a oportunidade de dizer a ele o que nunca teve coragem.

Lágrimas começaram a correr pelas bochechas geladas pelo vento frio que corria pelo pequeno vale às margens do grande rio que cortava a Floresta do Deão. A pele eriçou-se e ficou mais difícil respirar. Hermione soluçava e seus ombros sacudiam com a força do choro a tanto tempo guardado. Ela queria gritar, mas não podia. Ela queria voltar para casa, para seus pais, mas não podia. Ela queria voltar no tempo e quem sabe evitar que a carta chegasse as suas mãos.

- Ron... – Ela sussurrou baixinho, dando voz à saudade que sentia. Sentindo mais que em qualquer outro dia a ausência dele, chorando por uma perda que ela sabia ser permanente.

E enquanto chorava, sentiu seu corpo enregelar-se novamente, mas agora não eram apenas as sequências de rajadas de vento que castigavam o vale, mas o medo que ela tinha de não sobreviver a essa jornada insana.

Ela sabia e entendia o perigo que corria. Sabia também que não ia desistir por nada, mas nos últimos tempos estava cada vez mais difícil acreditar que haveria alguma possibilidade de sucesso em destruir os horcruxes. E ela sequer sabia como destruir o medalhão.

Hermione recolheu o cobertor e cobriu as pernas, secou o rosto e pegou a biografia de Dumbledore. Respirou fundo e decidiu que não iria pensar na dificuldade do momento, mesmo que não houvesse mais nada a fazer. Havia uma tarefa a ser concluída e nem que fosse a última delas, Hermione não desistiria de cumpri-la, com ou sem Ron Weasley ao seu lado.

oOo

Bom, o que dizer? Começar o ano publicando mais uma fic (e eu não esperava por isso) é bom demais.

Agradeço primeiro à Pagu pela proposta do Challenge Missing Moments que está acontecendo lá no fórum Grimmauld Place. Visitem-nos por lá, gente!

Um super obrigada, obviamente e sempre, para a sempre fantástica Amandita, twin e beta, que sempre me ajuda a ver as ideias de uma maneira mais clara. Obrigada sempre twin!

E por fim, mas sempre com a mesma importância, obrigada a você que leu esta fic. Obrigada por dedicar um pouquinho do seu tempo a algo que escrevi com todo esmero e carinho. Espero que tenha gostado.

Ah sim, a cada comentário feito um bebê foca é protegido no mundo. :D

Até a próxima! \o


End file.
